Been There, Done That Twice
by Pheonix of Metal
Summary: The Xiaolin Warriors go back to Tokyo! This time, the showdown's DDR, and Kimiko and Raimundo have to face each other. So who's betta? And when they get back, they have a little surprise waiting for them...Chap 2 is up!
1. An Electrifying Beginning

Author's note: Hola! Kumusta! Konnichiwa! Ni-Hao! I haven't been able to upload dis on da site. Hope ya enjoy!

It was sparring time for the Xiaolin Warriors. Kimiko was facing off with Omi, and Raimundo was facing off with Clay. Dojo was watching from a tree, wearing a striped referee shirt with a whistle around his neck.

"That your best shot Omi?" Kimiko jeered.

"No, "Omi said," for I have a better idea. As a girl, I don't expect you to know how that feels li…" Before Omi could finish his sexcist comment, Kimiko took the tangled-web comb out and used it on his mouth. Then she used it to bind the rest of him.

Raimundo was not doing as good as Kimiko. He was having some trouble.

"Third-arm sash!" yelled Clay. Raimundo was trapped in the grasp of the sash. Clay held him up into the air.

"Aaaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaa!" A scream came from the forest. Clay dropped Raimundo.

"Oww!"

"What do you reckon _that _was?" asked Clay.

"It sounded like a little girl!" Omi stated.

"Or Jack Spicer," Kimiko added.

"There's a difference?" inquired Raimundo. Omi got out the Crouching Cougar.

"There is one way to find out," Omi said. They jumped into the shen gong wu and rode into the nearby forest.

The foursome jumped out of the Crouching Cougar. Raimundo led them deeper into the woods. The mist made spookey images as they walked through.

"What do you think made that sound?" Kimiko asked.

"I would have thought it was Dojo if he wasn't sleeping," Raimundo said. In Omi's shirt, Dojo stirred.

"What?" Dojo inquired. "Someone say my… Duck!"

"Huh?" the warriors said. A streak of electricity passed two feet away from them. They ducked. A few more flew by, but then it stopped. Kimiko sprang back to her feet.

"It came from over their!" Kimiko shouted. They jogged over to a clearing in the forest. Another streak of electricity blasted toward them. It passed through Clay's hat.

"Oh c'mon!" Clay shouted. Raimundo crawled over to a fallen log. He carefully got up and looked over the log. There was a little girl, about four years old. She had brown hair in pigtails and green eyes that were slanted, like that of a Japanese or Korean person (I'm azn, so dis comment is not racist). She was wearing a temple uniform. The little girl had her back turned on Raimundo. She held up a shen gong wu! It was the Thorn of Thunderbolt. _How'd this girl get that wu?_ Raimumdo thought. Without a warning the little girl yelled out the name of the wu, and Raimundo was electricuted.

"Ahhhhhh!" Raimundo yelled. He fainted and fell on the ground.

"Oops," the little girl said. Kimiko stepped onto Raimundo's stomach and looked over the log.

"Ay, girl!" Raimundo complained. But Kimiko ignored him.

"Hi, little girl," Kimiko greeted. "What's your name?"

"Naomi," she said shyly. _Japanese name, _thought Kimiko.

"I think we should take her to the temple," Kimiko remarked. Clay got out the Crouching Cougar. Kimiko carried the little girl on her hip and jumped into the Crouching Cougar. Clay and Omi jumped into the wu with her.

"I reckon we have no choice," Clay stated.

"Yes. It would be most uncivilized to leave a person here," Omi said as they left Raimundo in the forest.

"Hello?" Raimundo said. "Anyone here? This is not funny." He sniffed a little. "Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I have nobody, for my own." (dat da song 'Mr. Lonely')

"Where's your parents?" Kimiko asked.

"At home," Naomi replied.

"Where's your parents?" Kimiko asked.

"On earth," Naomi answered.

"This is most confusing," Omi uttered.

Master Fung came in.

"Have you discerned the origin of our guest?" Master Fung posed.

"The only thing we got so far is that she had the Thorn of Thunderbolt, she can use it to burn people, and she's not an alien," Raimundo whined.

"This is most confusing," Master Fung uttered. Omi jumped up.

"That is what I said!" Naomi came up to them with Dojo in her arms.

"I think your dragon is dieing," Naomi announced. "Can we get a new one?" They all turned their attention to Doj.

"What's wrong Dojo?" Omi asked.

"A new shen gong wu just activated," Dojo declared. "This one must be an important one. I only get this bad around the big ones." Raimundo chuckled. They all looked at him.

"What?" Raimundo asked. "He said big ones."

"Grow up Rai!" Kimiko said. They got into the Silver Manta Ray.

Sorta short. Anyways, I think we should all get more stories done on Summer Vacay. Unless I might take that trip to the Philippines… Oh, well. If anyone know Brazillian Portuguese, feel free to send me the translations of the following:

Your Welcome

How are you?

Leave me alone!

There

--

Oh yeh. Onde eres…? is Where is…? right?


	2. Crib of the Sun

**Author's note: I'm outta school on June 9th!**

As we go on 

_We Remember_

_All the times we _

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever… _:)

**Author: **So how you guys enjoyin it so far?

**Kimiko: **Pretty good. You got us down perfectly. (Raimundo sniffs)

**Author: **What up wit chu, Rai?

**Raimundo: **They left all alone in the forest. (rocks in fetal position)

**Everyone except Raimundo: **Okay…………

**Omi: **You did most well. Except that you forgot the disclaimer. This is a very amateur mistake, something I would make sure I wouldn't do.

**Author: **Whateva. Okay. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but Christy Hui should hire some of the writers here at fanfiction dot net (cough, cough) like me.

--

Last Time on Xiaolin Showdown: _The gang finds a little girl named Naomi in the forest near the temple. Soon after bringing her back to the temple, Dojo gets sick from shen gong wu fever. So they're off to Japan again to get the new wu._

And now we begin…

Crib of the Sun 

The Xiaolin warriors were riding in the Silver Manta Ray. Raimundo was driving. Kimiko was in the front passenger seat, and Omi, Naomi, and Clay were in the back. Naomi was holding Dojo in a blanket as if he was a doll.

"Kimiko!" Omi moaned. "Clay is eating all the candy!"

"No, I'm not!" Clay argued.

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Don't make me come back there!" Kimiko yelled. They continued arguing.

"Be quiet or I'll turn this wu around!" Raimundo shouted. They were silent.

"Are we there yet?" Naomi asked. The warriors grumbled.

"No," Raimundo said. There was a pause of silence.

"Are we there yet?" Naomi asked. The warriors moaned.

"No." There was silence.

"Are we there yet?" Naomi asked. The warriors had those anime vein things popping out of their heads.

"Noooo!" Raimundo yelled.

Dojo coughed and butted in. "Actually, we're nearing the destination." The Silver Manta Ray landed on the street. They were in front of a building called _Crib of the Sun. _

From that street, you could see the sun setting on Okinawa's Moon Beach.

"So…where is it?" Raimundo asked. They looked at Dojo.

"My Wu flue kinda is getting in the way of my wu detectors," Dojo stated. "But the general direction would be in that building." The gang all looked toward _Crib of the Sun. _

"What is that place, Kimiko?" Omi inquired. Kimiko smiled.

"That, " Kimiko answered, "is the best place for kids to hang out on Okinawa."

"Okay then," Raimundo said. "Let's go!"

"Hold up!" Kimiko ordered. "You guys can't go in lookin like that!" Fifteen minutes later, Clay was wearing a black leather jacket, Omi was wearing his New York clothes, Kimiko was wearing a red midriff with denim gauchos, and Raimundo was wearing his usual clothes.

"Oh, man!" Raimundo groaned. "The line's to long now!"

"Don't worry!" Kimiko said coolly. "Just follow me." Kimiko ran up to the bouncer and hugged him. "Konnichiwa, Hidaku! You're still the bouncer around here?"

"Yeah!" Hidaku said cheerfully. Then his voice went serious. "What do you want?"

"A few of my friends are here, and I was hoping…"Kimiko started.

"Oh no! I can't do that!" Hidaku said. Kimiko made a sad face. "You know I can't!" Kimiko put on her puppy-dog eyes on. "No!" She cocked her head to the side. "Okay, okay! You can only take one of your friends with you, though. The others have to wait. Then no more freebees!"

"Arigatou, Hidaku!" Kimiko thanked him as she hugged him. "You're the best!"

"Yeah, I know," the bouncer replied. Kimiko turned around to pick who she would take. Naomi was playing with Dojo, Clay was devouring some teriyaki, Omi had his hat covering his eyes, and Raimundo was giving her a cheesy smile.

"Fine! I'll take Rai," Kimiko announced. "You guys have to wait in line now." Clay nodded and took Naomi to the end of the line. Omi tried to follow them but bumped into a street lamp pole. Rai and Kimiko made it into the building.

"Whoa!" Raimundo gasped. "This place is off the hook." Then he saw a hot girl in boy shorts. He started to follow her. But Kimiko grabbed his arm.

"We're on a mission, remember," Kimiko reminded him. A guy from a table stood up.

"Toho!" he yelled. "Over here!" Kimiko started walking toward the table. But Raimundo grabbed her arm.

"We're on a mission, remember," He reminded her.

"Psch… we should split up," Kimiko said.

--- 15 minutes later---

"Well, it's not in the arcade," Kimiko announced. She was carrying bunches of tickets and a big teddy bear.

"It's not in the food court," Raimundo announced. He was carrying a slice of pizza and burped. "Excuse me."

"Did you try the courtyard?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo shook his head. Kimiko pushed on a glass door. The courtyard was beautiful. On one side was a bonsai garden. One side had a small Japanese maple hanging over a koi pond. In the center was a beautiful fountain.

"There it is!" Raimundo shouted, pointing to the top of the fountain. There was a chrystal bell on it.

Kimiko and Raimundo jumped up to get it. The only thing was, someone else had grabbed it, too.

"Jack Spicer!"

"Jack Spicer," Kimiko challenged. " We challenge you to a Showdown Trio. The game is DDR, Soul Train style. Last one standing is the winner."

"Okay, I wager my silk spinner," Jack said.

"I wager the third-arm sash," Rai said.

"I wager the mantis flip coin," Kimiko stated.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they shouted in unison.

Rai stopped, "Why do we say Xiaolin Showdown when it's a Showdown Trio?" The others shrugged. Suddenly, the floor changed into one giant DDR stage. One side of the room was heylin, the other Xiaolin. Clay, Omi, and Naomi were on the sidelines.

"Looks like we didn't miss anythin!" Clay declared. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Jack waited for the thing to start.

"Um, why isn't it starting already?" Jack whined.

"Does anyone have a quarter?" Kimiko asked. They shook their heads. She accidentally put the Mantis Flip Coin in. "Ahhh!" She quickly pressed the change back button.

"Kimiko!" Clay yelled. "Catch!" He tossed her three quarters.

"Thanks!" And the dance competition started. Sean Paul's "Get Busy" started. The first sign came up. It was a swirly sign, so the contestants looked confused. Then Kimiko figured it out. She spun by using Judale' Flip. The announcer praised her and booed Jack and Rai.

"I guess this isn't like the one in the arcade," Raimundo said.

Okay… that was sorta short. But I gotta start on my chores right now. Actually, I should have started a few minutes ago.

**Omi: **It is dishonorable to procrastinate your chores for your entertainment.

**Author: **Isn't it more dishonorable to break a promise to finish this story?

**Omi**: …

**Author:** Burn! And I got writer's block for this dance competition thing, so if you have any suggestions… And I an thinking of writing an InuYasha story called "Side Effects of Sucking 'Big Ones.' Ewww! I know what ur tinking. It's not like that. Here's a bit of it:

_"Here it is!" Kaede said while pulling out a scroll. She opened it up and it read Evil Homes and Gardens. " I got this from a Shaolin dragon from Kyoto." (If you watch Xiaolin Showdown, you probably remember this from the Heylin Seed episode) _

_"What does that have to do with our… changes?" Kagome asked._

_"Ye were eating some ginko fruit before this happened, correct?" Kaede inquired. The group nodded. The old lady opened the scroll until she found a section called _Side Effects. _"Writing on the wall, Holy Grail wine, Fruit of Loins (O.O;)…Ahh, here it is!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"The tree ye all have eaten from is called the Ginko of Big Ones," Kaede stated. Everyone cracked up. The girls were the first to stop laughing. That left the guys laughing like crazy nutcases. "Hush up and let me complete my omninous explanation, or I'll squash your grape-nuts!" Kaede yelled. The guys immediately stopped and, to protect themselves, held their tea cups up to… um… their 'members.' "Ye men can keep those cups after the meeting."_

**A/N: **u can review on dat tidbit 2. If it's good enough I'll put it up on this site.


	3. Going Back

**A/N: **Hello readers. This chapter is really short. It contains a chain letter, so you can use that. This chapter is really short. It's a filler, so it kinda has to be. It's a little romantic and mushy, but it has an important part of the story.

Chapter 3: Going Back 

A woman was reading her email on her PDA. She had 25 emails. She opened one entitled "Pink and Black." She read the following:

You can choose more than one then repost it under w/e u chose (hint: u can luk at the subject title 2 find out wut is wit da person hu sent u dis)

R E D  
Confused about someone

B L U E  
taken & Loving it

L I M E G R E E N  
taken and love the person to death

P U R P L E  
Single and Loving it

Y E L L O W  
Single, not hating it, not loving it, just waiting

G O L D  
Like more than 1 person

M A G E N T A  
Heartbroken

G R E Y  
like someone who hates you.

P I N K  
robbed a jewlery store told em make me a grill

T U R Q U O I S E  
Like someone who is taken

O R A N G E  
Like someone and feel like being with 'em

S I L V E R  
you're thinkin about just giving up

B A B Y B L U E  
You are still thinking if you like that some1 and aren't sure yet

T E A L  
Like someone who likes you back but arent going out

B L A C K  
your a secret ninja who plans to take over the world

BROWN  
your taken but dont like the person

She looked over to her husband, her love. There was no way to deny it. After all the years they had been through, they were still in love. They had gone through fights, but what couple hasn't. But even if they fought, there was an "I love you" not far behind. Then she thought about another love of her life. Her daughter, Naomi. Today, it was safe to pick her up. As the president of one company and vice president of another, she and her husband had a lot of enemies. But her husband and she had gotten allies. So now, she was going to see her daughter.

She typed in LIMEGREEN as the title (LIMEGREEN taken and love the person to death). And posted it on MySpace. Her husband was checking his email, and he got the same chain letter. He typed in PINK and LIMEGREEN and posted it on MySpace (PINK robbed a jewlery store told em make me a grill) .

---

**A/N: **told ya short. Another reason 4 this chapter, I posted my InuYasha story! Please check it out!


End file.
